Womanizer
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: In Rory Gilmore's eyes, Logan is nothing but a womanizer, and she's going to show him. ONESHOT; ROGAN.


Music blaring around her, Rory Gilmore found herself at a LDB party, with Finn giving her plenty of drinks. At this point in time, it was safe to say that she was verging on the side of being tipsy, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that just yet.

She walked over to where Logan, her on-again/off-again boyfriend was seated, chatting up another new member. She sat down on his lap, claiming him as being her territory and pressing a passionate kiss on his lips. As soon as they broke, he went back to his conversation with the blonde, while Rory laid her eyes upon Stephanie by the DJ, as a plan popped into her head. Almost running over to her – something no Gilmore Girl should do sober, let alone when they have about a bottle of vodka in their system – and whispered something to Steph, who passed it onto the DJ. Logan, sensing something was going to happen, got up and made his way to the dance floor, where Rory was standing alone, waiting for the cue.

"Ace, what are you doing?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look into his eyes.

"In about three minutes, you're going to find out, Huntzberger," Rory smirked, as she gave the DJ a wave and the music started.

"_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue what'cha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  


_You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer"_

All the LDB could do was stare at Rory, all their mouths agape as she began singing and dancing to the song. No one could believe she could move so fluently, so gracefully… so sexually. And her voice? If you thought Dido, Hayley Williams, Gabriella Cilmi or Beyoncé had good voices, you haven't met Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III.

"_Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you must mistake me,you're the sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play it, how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby"

The way she moved her body was so tantalising, so fantasy worthy… she had never looked so sexy before.__

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby"

Rory took a short bow as she was applauded and skipped over to Logan.

"You really are a womanizer, Huntz. But I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lustfully, eventually directing them back to his room in the hotel for the night.


End file.
